kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaguya Kozuki
(formerly) Elpis Corporation (currently) (from behind the scenes) Herself |homeworld = |firstepisode = The Decisive Battle |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = }} so-called "peace" is a joke! That ideology is not the right solution to solve caused by . To think that you were all this time, only that you can't even remember who you are now. You took everything from me, all my accolades and reputation as a scientist. I destroyed every bit what's left in your world, piece-by-piece! And those people who exploited your Rider System, for example. Gentoku was nothing more but a disposable pawn, that includes you . It was me who led Takumi into his downfall! And, as for right now...she is now but a hollow shadow of her former self. It was me all along, Sento Kiryu... Or rather, Takumi Katsuragi. It's always been ME!!! The architect of all your misery!|Kaguya reveals her true colors to |Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} is the president of Elpis Corporation and a former friend of . She is the ex-husband of Ryohei Kusanagi and biological mother of Hikaru Togami. and the true main antagonist of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It is also revealed that she is the true leader of , and she is the true mastermind behind the events of both the story and the canon TV series from the sidelines. History Past Before the events of the TV series canon and the story, Kaguya and Ryohei Kusanagi were once close friends to . She was once considered a rival towards Takumi, until his success and achievements as a scientist made her increasingly envious towards him, and her jealousy towards Katsuragi sent her off the deep end. Kaguya used to be a scientist for before she founded Elpis Corporation one year after the . Sometime after the Sky Wall Disaster, she was the first to discover the . She and Ryohei got married and had a daughter together. However, Kaguya would eventually experiment on her child with Nebula Gas, until she was caught in the act by Katsuragi. Their friendship was fractured as a result. Kusanagi and their daughter somehow disappeared from her with their whereabouts unknown. Kaguya's discovery of Nebula Gas would be studied by her former friend, leading to the creation of , the , and the , ultimately leading to the events of the and the story. Personality Kaguya is a pacifistic individual who grew tired of the ongoing conflict for the control of , desiring to unify the warring countries once and for all by any means necessary. She is generally calm, compassionate, and a charismatic anti-war activist leader. Despite this, as said by , she is capable of making decisions that are morally questionable at best. Before she founded Elpis Corporation, Kaguya was a talented scientist who is recognized by the world through her unrivaled knowledge. Everything changed when she finds a rival in , one of her childhood friends. As time passes by, Kaguya becomes increasingly jealous with Katsuragi's success and achievements as a researcher to the point her jealousy gradually evolves into insane hatred, which causes a problem to her relationships with Ryohei and Katsuragi himself, to the point she would constantly abuse her own daughter to vent her hatred against her sworn enemy and used Sayaka as a test subject for the . She would even go far to make Sento suffer even more after finding out his past identity as Takumi by having tortured and raped in an act of revenge by proxy. While keeping in the guise of a benevolent anti-war activist, Kaguya's true personality underneath is that of an abusive, apathetic, manipulative, perverse, spiteful and self-centered sociopath who cares for nothing but her own goals. Possessing a massive God complex, she enjoys absolute domination and control, lusting for the power of in order to reshape the world in her own image. She regards the box as a sacred treasure and she entitles herself as its chosen protector. Unlike , , and , who were both affected by the light of , Kaguya proves to be worst than the three since she is one of the few people not to be affected by the box's energy who is also trying to exploit it, the other being . Ironically, despite claiming herself as a pacifist, Kaguya deems peace as an alien concept in her point of view, and chooses to adapt a "destruction before creation" mindset, believing that humanity is beyond redemption; she aspires to create a new world without conflicts, suffering, and most of all, without free will. It should also be noted that unlike other villains in the story who still have some level of ethics and morality (i.e., Shingetsu, Ryohei Kusanagi, , and to some extent ), Kaguya's villainy is taken very seriously, she enjoys dominating those beneath her and barely shows any remorse for her actions. She has no qualms in resorting to torture and rape just for the sick pleasure of it. Kaguya is incapable of feeling any love, especially from her family, only seeing them as objects of gratification than an actual family. Powers and Abilities TBA Portrayal Behind the Scenes Kaguya Kozuki is portrayed by |原 幹恵|Hara Mikie}}, who previously portrayed in and . Hara is also most notable for her role of , the titular character of . In contrast to Hara's two heroic roles (Honey Kisaragi and Inga Blink), this is the first time she portrays a purely evil villainess. Etymology Kaguya's name comes from the main character of the story , otherwise known as The Tale of Princess '''Kaguya'. Her surname "Kozuki" means "deep red moon", this is a fitting reference to the said character of the story in her ascension to the moon. Notes *According to the author, Kaguya is based on Ragyo Kiryuin, the main antagonist of ''Kill La Kill. And similar to Ragyo's view with the Life Fibers as a deity, Kaguya views the as a sacred treasure she entitles herself to protect. Also, they both experimented on (and to an extent engaged in an incestuous relationship with) their children: Ragyo infused her two daugthers (Satsuki Kiryuin and Ryuko Matoi) with Life Fibers, while Kaguya injected her unnamed daughter with . **Whenever Kaguya makes her entrance before the heroes, the song "Blumenkranz" (lit., "Flower Wreath", an insert song associated to Ragyo herself) usually plays, reinforcing her similarities to Ragyo even further. **Kaguya also draws a parallel to Medusa Gorgon from the anime/manga, Soul Eater. At first, they were both introduced as caring and empathic benefactors until they are revealed to be the masterminds behind the events of their respective series. And like Ragyo Kiryuin, they both experimented on their children to further their plans. *Kaguya is the first female main antagonist in a non-canon Kamen Rider series. *The revelation of her as the true main antagonist and setting up the events of both the story and the TV series canon, along with her motivations of remaking the world in her own image as its ruler brings to mind . **She is also similar to , both are immoral researchers and the true masterminds behind the events of their series who enrapture themselves with a God complex, manipulating and abusing their children for their sinister gains. Both are also former friends to one of the main characters who are also scientists in their own right - to Kaguya and to Banno, respectively. *Kaguya is the first ever Kamen Rider villain to commit rape since from the infamous non-canon novel . Category:Villains Category:Relatives Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Elpis Corporation Category:Faust Category:Antivillains